


We All Fall Too

by SaltNPeppa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Armor, Armor Kink, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltNPeppa/pseuds/SaltNPeppa
Summary: “JARVIS, shut it down.” Tony whispered after a moment, his fear settling in his stomach, rendering him useless.When he was met with more continuous silence, Tony’s anger and fear only rose.“JARVIS,” Tony bit out once more, his voice trembling in growing horror yet upholding his commanding tone. “I said sh—“
Relationships: Iron Man Armor/Tony Stark, Living Armor/Tony Stark, Mark VI/iron man, Mark VI/tony stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	We All Fall Too

Tony hated it when Pepper left for her business trips. He had trouble sleeping as is, and his insomnia only seemed to worsen without her around. 

Pepper told him she’d call every night, but told him not to answer. That way, she could leave voicemails for him that he could replay every time he needed to do so. It seriously helped, much to Tony’s surprise.

This night, Pepper had called around 10pm. He let it ring as instructed and waited until a voicemail icon popped up to click it.

Hi, Tony. It’s me again. I just wanted to call and let you know how sweet and amazing you are. I need you to relax, and close your eyes, and inhale in and out — slowly — emptying your mind all the while.

Tony placed the phone beside his head as he laid back, his eyes drooping almost immediately as Pepper’s voice continued its gentle tone. Within minutes, the man had been lulled into a dreamless sleep. 

—

Tony’s eyes squeezed tight in his sleep, his ears first registering that the voicemail had ended however long ago before noticing the heavy dip the bed suddenly made. He shifted around in his sleep, his mind far too taxed to be worrying just yet. Turning on his side and sprawling his arms out, Tony was met with a hard clink when his hand slapped a hard surface.

His eyes immediately shot up as he turned on his back, only to see Mark VI above him, it’s arms trapping Tony between them. Tony inhaled sharply, pushing at the immovable metal he knew he couldn’t move. The suit’s eyes lit up as they gazed down at Tony, the two parties unmoving for a tense minute.

“JARVIS, shut it down.” Tony whispered after a moment, his fear settling in his stomach, rendering him useless.

When he was met with more continuous silence, Tony’s anger and fear only rose.

“JARVIS,” Tony bit out once more, his voice trembling in growing horror yet upholding his commanding tone. “I said sh—“

Mark VI’s metal hand slapped over Tony’s mouth before he could finish the command, sparking newfound fear in the man. When Tony began to thrash around, the threatening sounds of the suit’s repulsors hummed awake. 

The suit was threatening to blow his face off. 

Tony’s skin glowed under the blue lights of the suit above him as he sweat a lake. His brown eyes gazed up at the suit’s faceplate, remaining tense as the mass moved off him robotically. Tony internally counted to 5 before launching himself out of bed, stumbling quickly toward the door. 

The suit reacted only a second too late as Tony managed to slip past the bedroom door and halfway downstairs toward his laboratory. The suit blew off part of the door’s wooden frame along with some of the wall. The haunting familiar sound was the least of Tony’s worries as the suit used its rockets to blast behind him, swooping down and grabbing its master beneath his armpits before smashing through the tower’s windows.

Tony gargled out a pained noise, his face taking most of the impact as his nose bled into his teeth. Before he knew it, he was being carried above the city. He nearly convinced himself that it was all a bad dream — that he was really in bed, and that Pepper would be back within a week. That someone would wake him up.

Someone please wake him up.

The cold air of the night bit at his exposed flesh, his black wife beater doing nothing to shield him. 

“Shut down! Code o-one, one three, si—“ Tony screamed, the wind making his body swing slightly and his voice hardly cut the air. The suit glanced down at the man, soft whirling mechanical sounds could be heard as its eyes glowed. 

Then it let him go. 

Tony heard himself scream, but it sounded foreign, as if he were looking at himself from another lens. As if it wasn’t him plunging serveral stories down toward the blaring honking noises of the cars and the chatter of the people.

No, that surely couldn’t be him.

**Author's Note:**

> consider leaving a comment!


End file.
